


Draco sucking Harry's banana >.>

by Dreary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Job, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreary/pseuds/Dreary
Summary: An uncensored version of a nsfw piece that I posted in Tumblr.Basically just the title.





	Draco sucking Harry's banana >.>

This is very wack.

Anatomy is not my strongest suit... also bodily fluids.

Half-body POC Harry is essentially balls-less.


End file.
